The present invention relates to a sun visor for automobiles, and including a sun visor body which is displaceable from a position of non-use resting against the ceiling of a car above its windshield into a position of use which covers part of the windshield. Upon displacement of the sun visor body into its position of use, its rear edge moves across the ciling toward the front and its front edge simultaneously moves downward.
A sun visor of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,873. It is superior in various respects to sun visors having bodies which are supported for swinging around a horizontal axis and improves the bringing of the sun visor body from its position of non-use into its position of use, and vice-versa. In particular, through forward movement of the rear edge of the sun visor body, there is no possibility that the sun visor body will have a longitudinal edge that is directed toward the driver or front-seat passenger, so that the danger of injury in case of a collision is substantially reduced. Furthermore, the sun visor of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,873 has the advantage that the sun visor body is not disturbingly moved into the interior of the vehicle toward the driver or front-seat passenger. This is important in cars of low height and limited interior space. Despite the aforementioned advantages possessed by this known sun visor, it has yet been able to gain acceptance in practice because it requires a relatively complicated lever-slot guide system to define its course of movement.